


Betrayal

by TrashficParlour



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abandonment, Betrayal, Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, Episode: s01e15 The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, One-Sided Relationship, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: He had loved, oh he had loved her so much. Clearly they were not on the same page, however.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891834
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Betrayal

Being stuck in a glacier was one of the worst things Scrooge ever had to endure in his adventuring career. None of his goldhunting and treasure tracking ever led him to such pain and heartbreak. Just being stuck in the glacier would have been horrible enough, but being stuck with the woman whose heart was made out of stone, Goldie O'Gilt just made everything so much worse.

He had loved her, oh he had. Loved her more than gold and more than money, more than his parents, more than anything in the world. And he knew, oh he hoped, that one day they could settle down together, filthy stinkin' rich, with more money than they would never spend. Happy, in love.

It would never come to that.

They had been thawing over the course of the years that they were stuck of course, it was only natural. Sunlight and anger fueling the process; though love, passion, and all of the emotions he had held for her surely played a part in it as well. When she was freed he had thought she'd help him get out, they'd find the lagoon and then, oh then, then they would be the best treasure hunting duo in all of the plains. He was so sure, he was so convinced.

Though fate played a cruel trick on old Scrooge McDuck and Goldie left him to die without so much as a goodbye.

It had hurt him then and it hurt him now. The love of his life had left him behind, to rot, to be forgotten. That's when he swore himself to never love again. It wouldn't do him any good. Scrooge McDuck didn't need anyone but himself, and that prevailed once more when, years later, his nephew left him behind as well.


End file.
